Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode apparatus and a method for producing a light-emitting diode apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
LED chips are either encapsulated in discrete housings having transparent windows or lenses or are mounted, together with other chips, on a carrier printed circuit board made of glass fiber-reinforced epoxy resin or ceramic, for example. In this case, for the purpose of electrical contact-connection, the individual chips are electrically conductively adhesively bonded or soldered to the underside and bonded to the top side using aluminum or gold wire.
A printed circuit board is the most commonly used connection element for electronic components. Said printed circuit board is characterized by electrically conductive, tightly adhering connections in or on an insulating material and additionally serves as a component carrier. Information for mounting, testing and servicing can be printed thereon. Technical requirements and profitability determine the various embodiments of the printed circuit board. Said printed circuit board in the context of the present invention can also comprise different insulating materials, laminates and materials. Classifications and classes of printed circuit boards can differ according to thermal conductivity and coefficients of heat transfer. A distinction is also made in accordance with classification according to base material, electronic printed circuit board and according to end product.
The examples mentioned make no claim to completeness and are therefore also non-exhaustive within the scope of protection of the claim.
For example, single-line or multi-line display arrays are thus generated by arranging a plurality of display LED chips on a printed circuit board (for example PCB or ceramic). A further possibility for generating LED chip arrays lies in the monolithic arrangement of a plurality of, for example, 7-segment digits on a chip.
EP 103255 A2 describes a multi-digit, electrical numeric display device for displaying quantities and prices at fuel filling stations. Electromagnetically drivable flap display modules are provided, which are arranged on a printed circuit board together with all the components of the electronic control circuit, said printed circuit board being able to be used in a simple, trough shape and which is able to be cast using a fluid, post-curable casting resin to form a gas-tight block.